Pard Lancer
Pard Lancer is a powerful Force user. Description Pard has purple eyes. A mix between the red eyes of one corrupt with evil, and the normal blue eyes he was born with, the blue eyes of someone who has not evil in him at all. And his eyes give him one flaw. His enemies know when he is using evil or good to feed his energy for when he is feeding of the good, like a Jedi, his eyes are much more blue then the normal purple. And when he is feeding off the evil his eyes are red, like a Sith. For him purple is the balance between good and evil that all people must come to if they wish to live a true life. His eyes are piercing. You would be afraid if you had to look into them for to long. And you would end up swearing that his eyes were looking through you into you mind, reading all your secrets. His hair is simple: brown and wavy. He does not give a bother if it is long or short but he likes to keep it so a very little amount of it will slip out of his hood. Pard at 6'2 always wears black boats, black tunic and a black cloak with a hood. If you didn't know him you might think he was a Sith lord. He wears these to cover up his deformities. He has scars on his chest and back, his left leg is robotic below the knee, one arm is robotic from the shoulder while the other is robotic from the wrist down and well built. He has a scar on his cheek that runs from eye to just above the mouth. He also wears armor and carries a vibrosblade and a blaster on him. The blaster is kept in a pocket in side his cloak and his vibrosblade kept in a sheath on his back. In the more modern galaxy Pard wears a black jacket with a white button up shirt. He also wears black pants. One will usually see him in this attire during his trips to the Senate or at buisness meetings for his personel company Bespin Galatic. Biography Before Pard Lancer Before one of the Great Force Users Pard Lancer the man known as Pard was called Canderous Ordo. One of the greatest Mandalores of his time he ruled with an iron fist and an open mind. Canderous Ordo was friends with some of the greatest of his time including Revan. After the current Mandalore of the Mandalorians, Mandalore the Ultimate, was defeated by Darth Revan, Canderous took up his position as Mandalore. Few new of Canderous and his title of Mandalore, soon after he left Revan he had himself sealed inside a suit of body armour. There are many reasons said why he did this, including the rumore that he did not want to see his own face. The face that Revan turned on. Not many know of Ordo's fate after his trip with the Jedi Exile. Some say his future was full of battles and he would die in one of them. However they were wrong. Canderous met with a well trained Ex-Jedi who taught him the ways of the force. Soon after the Jedi taught him how to increase his life span, it worked and he lived longer then most men ever have, with the Jedi at his side. A Sith named Johne Lancer attacked the two men on the planet of Bespin. Both Canderous and the Jedi died in this battle, however Canderous's soul did not. He followed the man back to his home on Bespin and took the body of his yet to be born son, who would come to be known as Pard Lancer. The baby's own soul was killed and Ordo's took over. For both of their protection Ordo used the rest of his force to block some of his memories, in effect forgetting his life for a time and starting anew. Early Life Canderous Ordo took up the name of Pard Lancer when he came into the life of the living again. He was the youngest child of Johne and Martha Lancer. He had two brothers, Jarke and Sait, and two sisters, Mary and Sarah. Along with his siblings he lived with his cousin Nadal, a noted Mandalorian, Stennes Shifter, and Nuruvian. At the age of three his father, a member of a Sith rebellion killed off his entire faimly, save Pard and Nadal. Nadal ended up killing Pard's father before he fled thinking all were dead and he would be accused of their death. A small fleet of Sith warriors were to come and pick up any living members of the family after the ambush, they found only Pard alive and Nadal missing. A search went out for Nadal and Pard was taken to a secret Sith base. With time Pard was trained as a Sith warrior. At the age of twelve they discovered his ability with the force. And so his new life of the force began. Life with the Force Pard was taken on as an apprentice to Kain Ossious. For four years he was taught the ways of the force and proved to be strong. He and Kain were sent on secret missions together. Although he showed great power with the force he was denied the ability to use it out of his master's eyes. He soon grew suspisious. At the age of sixteen during a raid on a known Jedi hide-out a Sith, under direct command of a superior, attacked ambushed Pard. Pard lost his left leg and right arm. He also lost his left hand. He gained many scars, the most natable ones are the pair of scars, one on his back and one on his stomach. These two scars run from chest to just above the waist. The only visable scar is the one that goes from below the eye to above the lip on his left cheek. Pard was found by a Jedi scout after the raid. He was restored to health, and in trade for information they gave him new robotic limbs, and healed all but the largest of the three scars, on his back his chest and his cheek. He was put in jail, but slowly he gained their trust. They noticed his ability with the force and although they did not teach him, they let him work in the Jedi Temple. For seven years Pard helped the Jedi with tasks including preping work benchs for saber construction and other such tasks. On his 24rd birthday he impressed upon the Jedi his already forming ability and his urge to use the force. He was finally allowed to train with the Jedi Master Hunter Holtarna. This training did not last long for Pard surpassed his own Masters strength in months rather then years. This was greatly due to the fact that the blocking of memories of Canderous was slowly weakening and Pard gained glimpses of foresite into Canderous' own life. During this point in time when Pard was between Masters he had a few advuntures. These adventures included a chase on Nar Shadda. Another of these adventures took him to Cloud City where he met and made enemies with a evil Jawa. Laer the Jawa was killed once by a close friend of Pard, Kyp Durron. The Jawa came back and the second time he was killed by Pard himself. After moving on from his old Master Pard was given a new one, Kyzer Kinoda. Kyzer taught Pard more advanced moves, mainly with the lightsaber. However when Pard asked about the Dark Side he was scolded and the topic instantly changed. They trained on for a few months befre Pard surpassed even Kyzer. The Jedi did not however make Pard a Jedi Master. They were still afraid of both his moral status and his growing power. He was kept a knight far beyond the time limit or power limit he thought reasonable for one of his greatness. Changings Pard returned to the Sith. He soon took up training again with his old Sith master Kain, who he had battled many times as a Jedi. His time as a Sith did not last long, they did not suit him well. They were weaker of the mind then Pard and carried less power then he wished. Pard befriended a man named Baden Billbes. This man turned out to be Pard's only known living relative. Baden was the brother to the Stennes Shifter by the name of Nadal Fuast. The two taught and trained together for some time. Before he left the Sith however, Pard trained four of the Sith's own. These four included; Valida, Sparda, Neita, and Li. Of the four Pard was probably closes with his longest apprentice, Valida. They went on many missions together, including one that invovled a path of rampage on Nar Hutta. Pard soon gave up on the Sith and pleaded with Silvos of the Dark Jedi to let him become a member. He was and soon became one of the most powerful, again this was not enough for Pard's growing power and ego. In a pitiful atempt to flee from the Sith, who had been looking for him he faked his own death in a fighter crash. However the fake crash went wrong and he did indeed substane injuries. His old Master, Hunter, found him, thanks to a call through the force. Pard was taken in by him and nursed back to health. He was then taken captive by the Jedi, for being a traitor and a known Sith Master. Again he traded information for freedom. And again he confronted the Jedi Council. He asked for a return to the Jedi. His reasons, he only left for stupid reasons that his old Master had told him. Somewhat true they beleived him and let him back in. lightsaber. Not a new concept really, this is Pard's saber after he customized the hilt to stand out less.]] Mandalorian Around the time of the BG coming along the mask on Canderous' side of the memory faded away. Pard became the man known as Canderous Ordo again, however only to sum. This sum included Revan and Kelborn. Both Mandalorians, he confided in them his true nature and became a Mandalorian, if not by blood, but by soul. He returned the title of Mandalore to Revan, for technically he never retired from his possision. . The two pairs, one owned by Pard and one by Revan look like this. The only other known pair look different and are used for a different reason.]]It so happen that during this time Pard/Canderous came upon two pairs of swords. History books referred to them only as the Swords of Power. Both, much like Sith Swords, however stronger. They were infused with the force and seemed to scream to be used to any holding them. Along with this was found a single pair of lightsabers, like the swords they were refered to as the Swords of Power. And like them they were infused with the force like no other object was. Avatars Pard was a Jedi for a time, but they still suited him not. With the extra preasure of being coined as a Jedi Knight still he left them for the Avatars, a group that seemed to fit his needs of power and knowledge. They did suit him well, he became a powerful member of the small group who had the goal of bringing peace tot he Galaxy. He was ranked under only by Revan, an old friend and Jedi. Around this time Pard began to mingle with the force again. Not only one side but both. His eyes grew purple. Nort only this, but an added luck to the enemy or duelist of Pard they could tell what side of the force he was using. When the light side was in use, his eyes turned a lighter shade of purple. And when using the dark they turned a dakrer shade of purple. Bespin Galactic In the frenzy of his life Pard created the company called Bespin Galactic, or BG for short. The idea of BG was to be much like the Republic but instead of a single leader, the Chancellor, they had many leaders. Of course to mask this new goverment he turned it into a compnay that helped bring sinking planets to the surface and beyond. started by Pard Lancer.]] New Titles The coming of the Triumvirate left the Avatars without Revan as their leader. As the most powerful of the Avatars Pard took over as leader of them. He ruled for only a short period of time before the Thought Bomb occurse, wiping the galaxy of its factions. In responce Pard got his company to work on rebuilding the Senate building. He took up a new life as a member of the New Republic and sentor of Bespin. He had a gathering, the largest in Senate history, of past and hopeful future senators. There he gave his famed speech known only as, The Sixth Senate. A Mandalorian senator by the name of Kex Jorgendex became Chancellor of the New Republic Senate. Although a little distrot Pard took up the position of Main Advisor to the Chancellor. Since then he has rejoined the Jedi and made atempts at joining other factions to become part of the New Republic to no avail. New Uprisal As of late, Pard has been noted to be finding information on the old group of force users called the Sorcerers of Tund. Planets Pard has been known to have the ability to create planets. Little is known of this talent, but rumor has it this ability is due to the fact that he has under his control the only remaining group of Rakata with the powers of the old. The only known planet made by him is the planet called Parila. Parila Planet Location: Outerrim Sun: Perlin (Only planet to orbit Perlin) Moons: Pifral and Purnol (not lived upon) Description: Deserts, rain forests, oceans, mountians, forests, snow Species: Parila houses many speces of the reptilian order. No warm blooded creatures live on it save Pard. Sources Lancer, Pard Lancer, Pard Lancer, Pard Lancer, Pard Lancer, Pard Lancer, Pard